Secret Lovers
by faithisbeautyx
Summary: Miz/OC ONESHOT For missawesomexx Who knew a girl from a crowd could be the one for you?


I shook the snow off my pants as I entered the arena, only waiting for one particular match. I sat down in my seat, texting my friends along the way; I didn't look up once until I heard the song I've been waiting for.

_AWEEEESOMEEEE_

_I came to play there's a price to pay time for you to get down on your knees_

_I came to play_

My head snapped up from my phone, I smiled as I saw the man come out of the gorilla position with his protégé, Alex Riley. A- RI was a cutie for sure, but something about Mr. Mizanin stuck out more to me. As he stood on the ropes he glared at the crowd, then his eyes stayed on mine. I blinked a few times and looked at the standing ovation around me. He couldn't have been looking at me, out of millions of people he's looking at me?

_Stop it, he's not looking at you and focus on the match!_ My brain spoke up, even though my heart knew he WAS looking at me.

FAST FORWARD -~-

1-2-3

"Here is your winner and still the WWE champion. The MIZ!" The referee raised Mike's hand in glory, and right now my eyes were shining. I didn't want them to, even though I was completely happy for him. I took a few pictures of him celebrating his victory on my cell phone. It was completely obvious; I was in love with this man, even though I know he wouldn't love me back.

* * *

I walked backstage with Alex.

"Do you really think so?" I hesitated and sat down on the nearest chair, and sighed.

That girl... that girl from the crowd. She stood out amazingly the most, she's so beautiful and... My thoughts were interrupted.

"You're thinking about her!" Alex said exclaiming with excitement as he brought me some sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Put these clothes on and go to your hotel room. Trust me okay? And don't do anything stupid." He ran off to the nearest WWE employee and started whispering in the man's ear while he nodded. Alex looked back at me and winked before he left.

I started walking back to my locker room to change, but the only thing that was in my mind was.

That girl...

* * *

I sighed, it had already been 2 hours, and RAW was over. I started to get up until I bumped into an employee.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Michelle?" I gulped.

"Yes, why?"

He gave a little card, "Visit the Holiday Inn Express and go to that hotel room," He winked. "You won't regret it, I promise."

A little stunned by what just happened, I stood like a statue for a moment. Then gasped. I started walking out the door, to my car. Then my hand suddenly froze onto the handle. Was I really going to this hotel room? What would I be in for? I wanted to remember my mother's words on not to go to places where insecure of, but I got in my car and drove there anyway.

* * *

I sighed. She wasn't going to come. Alex told me everything, and I would've punched him in the face for setting me up on a stupid blind date. I picked up my phone, I wanted to call Alex to cancel this whole set-up but she would probably already be on her way. I cussed as I threw my phone under the bed, and just when I thought everything could get worse, I heard a knock on my door.

* * *

I just knocked twice; maybe I was just set up. Or even maybe stood up. I didn't want to imagine it but the images and thoughts stayed in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Until, I heard a voice.

"Hey." A rough masculine voice, I've heard it before. And I know it. It's ... The Miz?

I opened my eyes; he stared at me as if I did something out of this world.

"Hi?" I couldn't help but think I was sent to the wrong room, I could have just gone home instead of doing this.

"You must be the girl Alex sent... come in." He put his hand on my back and pushed me in with a large shove, he apologized after. Maybe to him it was just a little push. I sat down.

"So... what now?" My voice sounded small, I was acting like a coward. Don't blame me, how would you act if you got to be alone, in a small hotel room, with a hot WWE superstar? Um, yeah. That's my point.

"Your name?" He looked up, patting the space on the bed. I got up slowly and reluctantly sat down beside him.

"Michelle." I gulped, I wanted to flirt. What if he wasn't single? His hand softly came up on mine.

"Beautiful name, I saw you looking at me in the crowd."

"ME, looking at you!" I stood up. "You were looking at me!"

He laughed. "True that, true that."

I sat back down. "Do that again and I'm outta here."

"No no stay." He touched my face. "I really really like you."

I tried to breathe, but now it felt like there was no more oxygen. Then it finally happened.

At first it was just a mere press of lips, until his tongue got through my lips and wrestled mine, he won of course. I pushed him away for breath. I looked stunned, I wasn't expecting him AND that kiss.

"You didn't like that?" He chuckled and fell down on the bed

"Of course I liked it... don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, Eve dumped me for Ted."

I opened my mouth to say something until he pulled me into another kiss. This one was more powerful, there were no insecurities, and he pinned me on the bed. He let me breathe for a few minutes.

"This has to be a secret right?" The words came out of mouth, and I didn't even know it.

"Only if you want it is..." He started going for my neck.

"I am starting to think it really should be..." I couldn't finish my sentence because he pulled me into a deep kiss.

_I'm really thinking he already knows we're secret lovers._


End file.
